1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surgical tables, more particularly to a surgical table having a multisectioned patient support surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional surgical tables have multisectioned patient support surfaces which can be adjusted to assume a number of positions relative to each other. The patient support surface is supported by a single, relatively thick column which extends upward from a base on the floor to the underside of the patient support surface. Such columns may house hydraulic or similar mechanisms by which the patient support surface is raised and lowered or tilted and flexed. Similar mechanisms which control the positioning of each section of the patient support surface relative to its adjacent section are disposed along the outer edge or the underside of each section. A separate joint mechanism is required at the juncture of adjacent sections. The columns and joint mechanisms, therefore, are necessarily bulky in order to accomodate the positioning mechanisms. The support columns may be situated at the center of the patient support surface, offset from the center, or at one end of said surface. When the column is off center or to one end of the patient support surface and the weight of that surface is not therefore, evenly distributed, the base member must extend farther along the underside of the surface in order to provide balance. Additionally, many conventional surgical tables have control arms and foot pedals which extend from the column into the space under the patient support surface. Because of the bulky columns, a joint mechanisms and bases and the control arm and foot pedal extensions it is difficult to position auxiliary apparatus, such as portable image amplification equipment to permit optional use of such apparatus during surgical procedures.
Accordingly, there is a need for a surgical table that permits better access of auxiliary apparatus under and around the patient support surface without reducing the positional maneuverability necessary for a wide range of surgical procedures.